435th Fighter Training Squadron
The 435th Fighter Training Squadron (435 FTS) is part of the 12th Flying Training Wing based at Randolph Air Force Base, Texas. It operates Northrop AT-38 Talon aircraft conducting flight training. Mission The 435 FTS conducts initial instructor and student flying training for over 130 U.S. Air Force and international pilots and Weapon System Operators annually in Introduction to Fighter Fundamentals. The squadron develops students' proficiency, confidence, discipline, judgment, and situational awareness of basic fighter employment. Additionally, the squadron deploys to support fighter syllabus/operational training requirements for Dissimilar Air Combat Training.12 OG Fact Sheet History The 435th flew air defense prior to overseas duty then flew combat in the European Theater of Operations from, 26 May 1944 – 25 April 1945. It conducted air defense in Southeast Asia from, 12 October-20 December 1965 and combat sorties from, July 1966-15 August 1973. The squadron trained fighter pilots and weapon systems officers between January 1977 and February 1991. It conducted training for Taiwan Air Force pilots from, May 1993-c. 31 Dec 1995 and Introduction to Fighter Fundamentals training for international students from, 1998-2004. Operations *World War II *Vietnam War Lineage *435th Fighter Squadron (Two Engine) (1943–1944) *435th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine (1944–1952) *435th Fighter-Bomber Squadron (1952–1954) *435th Fighter-Day Squadron (1954–1958) *435th Tactical Fighter Squadron (1958–1976) *435th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron (1976–1993) *435th Fighter Squadron (1993–1998) *435th Flying Training Squadron (1998–2003) *435th Fighter Training Squadron (2007–Present) Assignments *479th Fighter Group (1943–1945) *VIII Fighter Command (1945) *479th Tactical Fighter Wing (1952–1966) **Attached: Iceland Defense Force (1 December 1952 – 27 March 1953) **Attached: Air Proving Ground Command (26 July-6 September 1955) **Attached: 16th Air Force (7 December 1960-c. 15 April 1961) **Attached: 65th Air Division (15 December 1960-14 Apr 1961) **Attached: 86th Air Division (19 September 1961 – 22 January 1962) **Attached: 65th Air Division (3 August-17 October 1962) **Attached: 86th Air Division (17 October-c. 30 November 1962) **Attached: 65th Air Division (30 November-19 December 1962) **Attached: 65th Air Division (30 March-23 June 1964) **Attached: 2d Air Division (12 October-20 December 1965) *8th Tactical Fighter Wing (1966–1974) *479th Tactical Training Wing (1977–1991) *49th Fighter Wing (1993–1997) *12th Flying Training Wing (1998–2001) *479th Flying Training Group (2001–2007) *12th Flying Training Wing (2007–Present) Bases stationed *Glendale, California (1943–1944) *Oxnard, California (1944) *Santa Maria Army Air Field, California (1944) *RAF Wattisham, England (1944–1945) *Camp Kilmer, New Jersey (1945) *George Air Force Base, California (1952–1966) **Deployed: Naval Air Station Keflavik (1 December 1952 – 27 March 1953) **Deployed: North Auxiliary Field, South Carolina (26 July-6 September 1955) **Deployed: Morón Air Base, Spain (7 December 1960-c. 15 April 1961) **Deployed: Morón Air Base, Spain (3 August-17 October 1962) **Deployed: Morón Air Base, Spain (c. 30 November-19 December 1962) **Deployed: Morón Air Base, Spain (30 March-23 June 1964) **Deployed: Ramstein Air Base, Germany (19 September 1961 – 22 January 1962) **Deployed: Hahn Air Base, Germany (17 October-c. 30 November 1962) **Deployed: Da Nang Air Base, South Vietnam (12 October-20 December 1965) **Deployed: Kung Kuan Air Base, Taiwan (12 October-20 December 1965) *Udorn Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (1966–1967) *Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (1967–1974) *Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico (1977–1991, 1993–1997) *Randolph Air Force Base, Texas (1998–2001) *Moody Air Force Base, Georgia (2001–2007) *Randolph Air Force Base, Texas (2007–Present) Aircraft Operated *Lockheed P-38 Lightning (1943–1945) *North American P-51 Mustang (1944–1945, 1952–1953) *Republic P-47 Thunderbolt (1945) *North American F-86 Sabre (1953–1955) *North American F-100 Super Sabre (1954–1959) *Lockheed F-104 Starfighter (1959–1967) *McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II (1967–1974) *Northrop T-38 Talon (1977–1991, 1993–1997, 1998–Present) References Notes Bibliography External links *USAF 435th Fighter Training Squadron History Category:Military units and formations in Texas Flying Training 0435